Morja "Dante" Veria
The Mooching Demon Morj is a wise-cracking, shapeshifting demon, who often takes the form of either a teenage boy or a small raptor-like animal. Morj is most often recognized by his signature purple beanie and his amazingly sharp teeth. He lives with Okie and Ebohla in Venice, Italy, working as a bouncer in their bar. Personaliy wise, Morj is a smart-mouthed fellow with a good heart but little distenction between right and wrong. He is also a street performer, sitting outside the bar and playing the cello for money. Back story Morj grew up in a small town known as Dusk Falls. Dusk Falls is a town on the far side of the dying Americas. It is a city built on a strict foundation of loyalty to their ruler. The Ruler is god to them, and anyone who says otherwise is to be killed. But lives must be lost anyway, whether they are loyal or not... Every few generations, a group of what are beleived to be full-fledged demons are born. In reality, these children are just as normal as any other, but the town's fear of The Ruler prevents them from seeing this. The children are used as sacrifices to "appease" The Ruler. In reality, she fears the idea of being brought down, so she simply demands a sacrifice every few generations to keep the people submissive. Enter Morja Dante Verias, at the time an 8-year-old demon. He is too young to know of the sacrifices, but he does know this: While he and his brother live idea lifes with loving parents, his best friend, Tosver, constantly shows up at thier house bloody and brusied, and there has to be a reason for her injuries. Now, Morj and Tosver are the best of friends; they had been since they were born, and there is one item that is a symbol of their friendship: Snowglobes. On Morj's third birthday, the only gift he received was a snowglobe that Tosver had saved up for herself. Ever since then, the odd trinkets became a symbol of their never ending friendship. But nothing can last forever. One night, Morj notices Tosver's parents take Tosver away from the house and return without her. He goes to their house and is told that Tosver went to stay with a friend for a while (which young Morj knows isn't true, since Tosver is not well liked and has no other friends except for him and his brother) He asks Tosver's three year old sister, Mika, what happened to her. Despite her age, Mika is very mature, and she knows exactly what happened. Tosver's parents killed her. She was one of the sacrifices. With revenge on his mind, Morj speaks with Mika about a diabolical plan. They plan to kill Mika and Tosver's parents for what they did. In the dead of night, Morj sneaks into their house, stabs Tosver's mother and slits her father's throat. Afterwards, he runs for his life; if The Ruler finds out he did this, he is sure to be killed in a most brutal fashion. He urges his own family and Mika to run as well. So, the story picks up eleven years later. Morj has made a solitary living away from anyone but his pet fish (whom he named Tosver in memory of his friend) and his first snowglobe for company, living off the flesh of other people who just so happen to wander into his company. Wearabouts Now Morj has long since left his solitary life after meeting with a young man named Curtis (a.k.a Ebohla) and a young woman named Okie. He now lives with them, and is conatantly mooching off them. He is most often seen with Ebohla and Rah